Nos corps enchevêtrés
by Gargouilles
Summary: OS Cadeau pour Padoune ! Sur le prompt de "une nuit d'orage, Arthur a peur et décide d'aller réveiller Merlin pour être rassuré..." Joyeux anniversaire !


_Bonjour à tous, aujourd'huui texte cadeau ! (un peu tard dans la journée, mais les aléas de la vie, que voulez-vous...)_

_C'est très court, c'est fluff, c'est moins citronné que d'habitude, vous allez trouver ça totalement improbable, mais c'est un cadeau, donc je m'éclate ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Nos corps enchevêtrés**

Il y eut un cri horrible qui déchira la nuit de Camelot. Le genre de cri dont le propriétaire est persuadé qu'il va réveiller tout le château, la ville alentour et même quelques villages dans la forêt. Le genre de cri qui, en fait, ne réveille absolument personne au plus noir de la nuit car tout le monde dort du sommeil du juste.

Mais de toute évidence, ce cri avait deux exceptions. La première, c'est que son propriétaire n'avait aucune idée qu'il l'avait poussé, ne s'imaginant donc pas réveiller quiconque. La deuxième, c'est que quelqu'un s'éveilla, justement.

Mais cette personne ne se réveilla pas à cause du cri en soi, mais plutôt de l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un avait crié _dans sa tête_. C'était sans doute encore plus désagréable que le bruit en soi, et Merlin grogna en frottant vigoureusement ses yeux avec ses mains, tentant de sortir de sa torpeur.

Son regard se posa sur l'ombre qui se détachait au mur. Sa chambre était minuscule, percée d'une seule fenêtre. Et sur le mur d'en face où se détachait habituellement nettement le carré de lune, il n'y avait rien qu'une luminosité pâle et brouillée. De guerre lasse, car son cerveau embrumé de sommeil n'arrivait absolument pas à traiter l'information « le clair de lune n'a pas la même luminosité que d'habitude », Merlin se retourna directement vers la source de ladite luminosité. Et comprit immédiatement et simultanément le cri dans sa tête et la lumière brouillée : il pleuvait. Et fort.

Ploc ploc ploc.

Ploc ploc ploc.

Le bruit était entêtant, et l'orage ne semblait pas aller en diminuant, des rafales de vent venant faire cogner les gouttes avec vigueur contre les carreaux. Merlin se disait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir avec ce bruit, quand soudain la lumière changea de nouveau, pour un bref instant. L'éclair explosa, et le bruit du tonnerre résonna avant même que Merlin n'ait eu le temps de compter jusqu'à « un », preuve que l'orage était juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Et comme toujours, l'éclair s'accompagna du cri dans la tête de Merlin, celui-là même qui l'avait réveillé, à cause de la sensation dérangeante de picotement sous son crâne plus qu'à cause du bruit en soi.

Merlin grogna. Il était au chaud sous la couverture, il était parfaitement capable de faire abstraction du PLOC plic PLOC plic incessant contre la vitre, et il voulait dormir. Pas entendre hurler dans sa tête. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il était mal réveillé, il n'avait pas dormi convenablement depuis trois jours, il était, au jugé, trois heures du matin et il voulait DORMIR.

Et sans tenir compte du nouvel éclair et du nouveau cri qui effleura ses tempes, il se recoucha en chien de fusil, rabattit la couverture au dessus de sa tête (dans le vain espoir qu'il entendrait moins les bruits) et essaya de dormir.

Ce fut totalement peine perdue.

...

Arthur ne dormait pas, lui non plus. Ou peut-être que si finalement, du moins suffisamment pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'était lui qui hurlait. C'était plus fort que lui. A chaque déchirement blanc du ciel, sa gorge s'ouvrait, ses cordes vocales se tendaient, et son inspiration angoissée venait faire vrombir lesdites cordes, produisant des bruits violents, étranglés et paniqués. Jamais le Haut Roi d'Albion ne l'avouerait à personne, et surtout pas à Merlin, mais il était terrifié par l'orage. Pas une peur de petit garçon, qu'un adulte savait gérer, même s'il n'aimait pas ça. Non, une vraie peur, une de celles qu'on ne maîtrise pas. Astraphobie, avait doctement déclaré Gaius. Arthur se fichait du terme scientifique. Il était paniqué, sa raison ne fonctionnait plus, voilà simplement la vérité. Le lendemain matin de ces nuits d'orage, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa panique, de son angoisse, d'à quel point il se montrait alors stupide et ridicule. Avec le recul, il pouvait expliquer posément et scientifiquement pourquoi il n'y avait rien à craindre de l'orage. Mais sur l'instant, son instinct l'emportait totalement, et il ne se contrôlait plus.

Voilà pourquoi il hurlait, les yeux baignés de larmes, recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond de son lit. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa peau, le marquant de multiples demi-lunes. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte. L'orage durait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il convulsait désormais, et son corps en sueur avait jeté à terre toutes les couvertures de son lit.

Il avait envie de vomir, se rendit-il compte lors d'un bref passage de lucidité. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'il restait dans ce lit à se tordre de la douleur sourde que sa panique créait dans son corps, il allait probablement en mourir. Ou du moins finir dans un état assez laborieux. Il devait agir.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, et priant pour que le tonnerre et les éclairs lui laissent une minute de répit, il parvint à ramper jusqu'au bas de son lit, puis tituba en se remettant debout. Trop peu lucide pour penser, il ne vit pas qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que ses braies sur lui, et chancela vers la porte.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, l'obscurité du couloir l'accueillit, et atténua le bruit de l'orage. C'était déjà mieux. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, seulement des nuits d'orage. Alors péniblement, la démarche mal assurée, il se mit en quête de Merlin. C'était la seule image que son cerveau générait : Merlin, ses grands yeux bleus compréhensifs, son sourire qui courait d'une oreille à l'autre, Merlin qui laissait souvent courir ses doigts sur sa peau pour le détendre. Merlin qui murmurait à son oreille pour lui permettre d'assumer efficacement la lourde tâche royale dont il avait hérité à la mort de son père. Merlin dont les yeux pétillaient de fierté lorsqu'il lui ceignait le crâne de la couronne dorée, tellement lourde qu'il en penchait la tête. Merlin était tout ça et tellement plus de choses encore.

Dans la semi obscurité –des torches éparses brûlaient encore dans le couloir–, il entreprit ses recherches.

...

Arthur finit par perdre la notion du temps. Encore à moitié dans son sommeil, ses cauchemars, sa phobie, il tâtonnait à l'aveuglette, ouvrait des portes, murmurait des « Merlin » étranglés dans des gémissements, n'obtenait aucune réponse, repartait à la porte suivante. Il ne croisa personne. C'était une nuit d'hiver sombre, orageuse, et chacun préférait être chez soi au chaud sous les couvertures qu'à crapahuter dans un château venteux et glacial. Enfin, sauf quand on s'appelait Arthur Pendragon.

...

Le bruit sous le crâne de Merlin le fit se réveiller de nouveau. Il avait réussi finalement à se rendormir, et il estima qu'il s'était peut être écoulé une heure ou deux depuis son précédent réveil, mais son corps avait eu la sensation qu'il s'était assoupi un instant à peine. Merlin grogna, désormais franchement bougon. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait pas qu'un seul bruit, mais plusieurs. Celui de la pluie contre les carreaux, bien sûr, et celui de l'orage. C'étaient des bruits réels et tangibles, qui provenaient réellement de la pièce où dormait Merlin. Puis il y avait les bruits dans sa tête : des gémissements, des cris et des plaintes. Les mêmes qu'avant, et Merlin savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait et pourquoi il les ignorait. Mais dans sa tête, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus ténu, de plus diffus, mais totalement présent. Des murmures sans aucun sens. Un peu inquiets. Ça aussi, Merlin craignait de savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

Ça voulait dire qu'il devait se lever, sortir de son lit si chaud et accueillant. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il voulait dormir et oublier les bruits. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors de mauvaise grâce, il repoussa sa couverture, frissonna quand l'air froid s'abattit sur son corps débraillé (sa chemise de pyjama n'avait de chemise que le nom : elle était défraîchie, béante, et flottait sur ses hanches), glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et sans un bruit, sortit de la chambre en râlant.

...

Arthur continuait d'errer, inconscient qu'il tournait en rond. Sa crise de phobie, qu'il avait pensé maîtriser, s'était accentuée alors qu'il passait dans un couloir percée d'immenses fenêtres. Il gémissait sans retenue, roulé en boule sur le sol, transi de froid. L'apparition d'une silhouette immense, dont l'ombre se découpait sur les murs, ne servit en rien à calmer sa panique. Même l'idée qu'il était roi et qu'il aurait dû faire preuve de maîtrise de soi, ou le fait que l'orage s'éloignait ne changeaient rien. Un éclair zébra le ciel et éclaira le couloir, et le tonnerre retentit cinq secondes après. Un long gémissement échappa à Arthur, mais la peur en elle-même commençait à refluer, remplacée par un sentiment bien plus puissant : celui de sécurité. A cause de la personne qui approchait, et que la lumière de l'orage lui avait permis de reconnaître.

...

Merlin avança tranquillement dans le couloir, soulagé de reconnaître Arthur dans la forme recroquevillée contre un mur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose contre cette phobie du roi, qu'il refusait de reconnaître. Le souverain de Camelot ne pouvait pas se permettre de se comporter ainsi. Aujourd'hui, cela n'avait eu aucun témoin, mais la prochaine fois ? Qui pouvait prédire la prochaine crise aussi violente d'Arthur ? La phobie s'était apaisée suite à la mort d'Uther, puis la montée d'Arthur sur le trône, et Merlin savait pertinemment pourquoi ils avaient connu une phase de calme, et pourquoi il y avait eu une si violente recrudescence de la peur d'Arthur cette nuit précise. Il n'en restait pas moins que cette fois, cela avait été particulièrement violent. Il doutait même qu'Arthur s'en souvienne le lendemain matin, tant son cerveau devait être saturé d'hormones de panique.

- Arthur, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant auprès du roi.

- Merlin… souffla ce dernier en réponse, le soulagement clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Tu es là.

- Toujours, répondit Merlin en soupirant. Jusqu'à ma mort.

- Tu me le promets, hein ? gémit Arthur, dont les capacités de réflexion étaient profondément altérées par l'angoisse.

Jamais il n'aurait reconnu son besoin vital de Merlin, en temps normal.

- Promis-juré, sourit Merlin. Debout, maintenant. Il faut retourner au lit.

Arthur ne répondit rien, mais laissa le jeune sorcier lui passer un bras autour de la taille pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Si le roi ne fit pas grand-chose pour empêcher ou fuir Merlin, il ne l'aidait pas non plus, laissant son poids peser sur les bras du magicien.

- Bon sang ! râla Merlin. Au régime dès demain !

Sa main se posa sur la peau nue d'Arthur.

- Et glacé, par-dessus le marché, un bon rhume en perspective !

Arthur grogna, s'appuya contre Merlin et entama une litanie du prénom du jeune homme tandis que bon gré mal gré, Merlin le ramenait dans la chambre royale.

Ils titubèrent beaucoup, trébuchèrent souvent, et mirent un temps fou à parcourir les deux malheureux couloirs qui les séparaient de leur but. Arthur n'avait eu de cesse de murmurer des « Merlin », et enfouir son visage dans son épaule pour inspirer profondément son odeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel à ses côtés.

Avec habilité, Merlin parvint à ouvrir la porte de la chambre une fois parvenus à destination, et se dirigea avec l'aisance de l'habitude vers le lit, malgré l'obscurité qui les entourait. Et une fois Arthur tombé dans les draps, il chuta avec lui sur le matelas, épuisé d'avoir soutenu le roi, bien plus lourd que lui, sur une telle distance.

Il voulut se relever, quand les bras d'Arthur s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille avec la force d'un chevalier émérite.

- Reste, souffla Arthur.

L'orage s'éloignait, l'odeur et la présence de Merlin l'apaisaient, et même s'il n'avait pas encore toute sa tête, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Merlin, en l'occurrence. L'autre homme grogna, n'ayant absolument pas prévu de céder à Arthur. Il voulait dormir, rien d'autre. Il était épuisé.

- Reste, grogna derechef le roi.

Mais ça n'avait plus rien d'un murmure paniqué. C'était la voix rauque d'un homme excité. Et pour parfaire ses dires, Arthur se glissa contre Merlin, rappelait à celui-ci qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que ses braies et sa chemise de nuit, et qu'Arthur n'avait rien d'autre que ses braies, lui. Le visage du roi vint exhaler son souffle chaud contre sa clavicule, le pavillon de son oreille, puis de ses lèvres. Merlin n'osait bouger, serré contre le corps d'Arthur et dans le lit le plus moelleux qu'on pouvait imaginer. Le souffle d'Arthur sur ses lèvres lui fit cependant avoir le réflexe bien naturel de vouloir humidifier celles-ci, et c'est inconsciemment qu'il se passa la langue dessus. Ce fut par contre tout à fait consciemment qu'Arthur perçut le mouvement dans la semi-obscurité, et fondit sur la bouche offerte de Merlin.

Ce dernier ne résista pas au baiser. Arthur l'embrassait comme un possédé (à la réflexion, la panique qui avait parcouru son corps récemment expliquait sans doute en partie sa déraison), et il n'avait pas d'autres désir que d'y répondre, encore et encore, se pressant contre le torse glacial du roi, et lançant presque instinctivement ses mains à tâtons sur le corps d'Arthur.

- Arthur… grogna-t-il alors que son futur amant faisant glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire. Je ne peux pas. Je suis fatigué.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Arthur.

Et en guise de confirmation de ses mots, il saisit brusquement d'une main l'érection déjà bien grandie de Merlin. Le sorcier céda, dans un gémissement de plaisir. Arthur n'avait que trop raison. Au diable sa fatigue, son agacement, les bruits dans sa tête, l'orage et la phobie d'Arthur. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était le corps d'Arthur profondément imbriqué dans le sien, ses murmures lubriques et ses gémissements rauques dans son oreille.

Dès lors, Merlin mit du cœur à l'ouvrage, et aida grandement Arthur dans sa tâche, se redressant pour qu'il lui enlève sa chemise d'un mouvement ample, se cambrant pour ôter ses braies parcourant le corps d'Arthur de ses mains pour le faire gagner en enthousiasme (le roi n'en avait nul besoin, déjà fortement excité, mais Merlin aimait dessiner les muscles du corps de son amant) embrassant furieusement Arthur dès qu'il lui en était laissé la possibilité et allant chatouiller de sa langue toutes les zones sensibles du corps de l'autre.

Le roi ne perdit pas de temps non plus à se débarrasser du peu de vêtements qu'il portait, sa peur totalement envolée, et sa peau désormais luisante de sueur, bien loin du froid glacial qu'il avait ressenti en errant à l'aveuglette dans ces couloirs.

Et lorsque Merlin hurla son plaisir sous les coups de rein d'Arthur, en mordant un coussin pour faire moins de bruit, Arthur ne fut pas long à venir à son tour, ne s'autorisant que quelques brefs aller-retour dans le corps de son amant, étendu sous lui à sa merci. Il se répandit en Merlin, dans un râle de plaisir, tandis que son amant attentif veillait à ce que sa félicité soit parfaite, faisant de son mieux pour resserrer ses chairs intimes pour lui assurer le maximum de plaisir.

Arthur s'écroula tout de suite après, sur Merlin, se blottit contre lui, le maintint d'une main possessive au fond de son lit, et s'endormit profondément. Merlin, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir cédé, n'eut cependant pas le choix d'invoquer les couvertures pour qu'elles les recouvrent tous les deux, s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, et s'endormit finalement, goûtant enfin au repos auquel il aspirait.

Dehors, la pluie s'arrêta et l'orage s'éloigna définitivement.

...

Arthur se réveilla à cause de la luminosité brumeuse. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, tandis que son cerveau lui en apprenait peu à peu sur la situation. Il était dans son lit, il le sentait bien. Il se souvenait aussi de sa crise de panique totale la nuit dernière, et ses muscles endoloris rappelèrent à sa mémoire altérée par la peur comment il avait fini par se calmer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain, et ce qu'il vit en premier lieu fut la fenêtre qui déversait une pâle lumière blanche, et qui semblait cotonneuse. _De la neige_, répondit son esprit à son interrogation. L'orage avait laissé place à un véritable hiver, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de neige sur le sol pour décréter ouverte la trêve hivernale des cinq royaumes.

Puis Arthur retourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit. Il ne tenait plus Merlin contre lui, mais ce dernier était toujours là. Assis contre la tête de lit, le torse toujours nu (et probablement que le bas l'était également, songea Arthur avec gourmandise), il incitait totalement à la luxure et à la débauche. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et son regard noir dardé sur Arthur.

- Merlin… commença le roi sur un ton d'excuse. Je…

- Rien du tout ! le coupa furieusement le sorcier. Tu as fait n'importe quoi la nuit dernière, tu t'en rends bien compte, j'espère !

- Je n'étais pas moi-même ! argua Arthur.

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu te rends compte ! Ce que tu as risqué ! Ce que tu NOUS as fait risquer !

Clairement, son amant était furieux, et les yeux de chiens battus d'Arthur n'y changeraient pas grand-chose. Alors, il se redressa et s'installa épaule contre épaule près de Merlin. Si celui-ci continuait de poser ses yeux noirs sur lui, il ne fit pas mine de se dégager.

- Pardon, murmura Arthur. Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! Tu n'étais pas là !

- Oui, eh bien ça, tu ne peux pas vraiment me le reprocher ! Tu as vu comment tu m'as traité hier ! Je n'avais aucune envie de dormir ici, si ça pouvait te faire comprendre à quel point c'était stupide, et blessant et…

La voix de Merlin se brisa. Au-delà de sa colère, il était blessé, et cela poussa Arthur à s'appuyer contre lui, à défaut de pouvoir faire plus.

- Excuse-moi. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- C'est déjà assez dur de les voir se moquer de moi en permanence, de ne pas pouvoir leur faire reconnaître officiellement à tous qui je suis, si toi tu t'y mets, c'est insupportable… murmura Merlin.

- Tu as déjà le statut de Grand Enchanteur Officiel de la cour ! Que leur faut-il de plus pour les obliger à tes respecter?

- Tu le sais très bien, grinça Merlin.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'enfoncerais une couronne sur tes jolies oreilles dès cet après-midi, et te nommerais roi à mes côtés dans la seconde qui suivrait. Tu le sais bien, glissa doucement Arthur en cajolant son amant.

Merlin se détendit sous la caresse, fermant ses yeux légèrement humides.

- Mais mes conseillers ne sont pas de cet avis. Que je couche et aime qui je veux si ça me chante, mais pas publiquement. Pas face aux autres nations. Et qu'importe que tout le monde soit au courant, ça ne doit pas être officiel, s'excusa le roi d'une voix douce et tendre, celle qu'il prenait toujours pour amadouer son amant et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

- J'aimerais juste qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder avec un air goguenard… Celui-qui-couche-dans-le-lit-du-roi-mais-qui-n'est-rien. La pute du roi, quand ils veulent faire plus court, voilà comment ils m'appellent. Ça les amuse de savoir que je suis tout pour toi, mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne serais plus rien. C'est ce qu'ils venaient de me rappeler quand tu es arrivé…

Arthur visualisa la scène avec horreur. Merlin, son amant et sorcier officiel, et une bande de chevaliers à peine adoubés dans un couloir. Ils ne savaient pas ce que venaient de dire ses hommes, mais ça devrait être drôle, parce qu'il riait tous. Sauf Merlin. Arthur avait demandé ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, les chevaliers avaient répondu une petite pique à l'encontre de Merlin. Rien de bien méchant, absolument rien qui ressemblait à « pute du roi », et Arthur, pensant que Merlin plaisantait avec les hommes, avait renchéri. Sans se rendre compte qu'en prenant le parti de ses hommes, il blessait par la même son compagnon. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions que Merlin ait délibérément choisi d'ignorer la chambre royale dans laquelle il dormait habituellement pour aller s'installer dans sa microscopique chambre officielle de magicien de la cour et dans laquelle il ne créchait absolument jamais.

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. Ils seront sanctionnés, décréta sèchement le roi. Je vais faire donner des ordres dans ce sens. Ils n'ont pas le droit de se moquer de toi.

Merlin eut un pâle sourire. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, mais avoir le soutien et l'amour d'Arthur finissait toujours par compenser n'importe quelles méchancetés.

- Excuse-moi de m'être drapé dans mon indignation et d'être parti dormir chez moi hier, dit-il pauvrement.

Arthur balaya ses excuses de la main.

- N'empêche qu'il faut te guérir de ta phobie ! reprit Merlin. Tu t'en rends compte de ce tu as fait ! Partir, quitter la chambre en le laissant tout seul ! Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !

Arthur laissa son regard tomber sur la masse de cheveux blonds qui dormait à poing fermés dans les bras de Merlin. S'il avait ouvert les yeux, le roi savait qu'ils auraient eu la teinte exacte de ceux de son père. Ceux de Merlin. Tout le monde ignorait qui étaient réellement les géniteurs de ce bébé, mais il ressemblait tant à Arthur que nul ne doutait plus d'une partie de son hérédité. Et de fait, le petit était devenu l'héritier officiel. Arthur avait imposé l'enfant, le reconnaissant comme le sien, et refusant de fournir la moindre explication. Il était si gentil, doux et attendrissant que tout le château l'adulait, et ne désirait rien d'autre que de le voir hériter de la couronne d'ici un paquet d'années.

- Oui, je sais… grogna Arthur, penaud.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le poing serré de son fils endormi.

- Mais bon, même à distance, tu veilles sur lui non ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison, grommela Merlin. Remercies-le d'ailleurs, il grognait dans son sommeil. Il devait avoir senti que tu avais quitté la pièce pour aller te balader dans les couloirs. Autant tes supplications, j'avais décidé de les ignorer, autant cet appel à l'aide inconscient qu'il me lançait parce qu'il était tout seul, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est pour ça que je suis allé te chercher.

- Bravo mon petit ange, murmura Arthur, tu as réconcilié papa et papa ! Et vu comment papa était fâché, c'est pas rien ! Un vrai petit sorcier comme papa !

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Arthur parlait à son fils, non seulement il racontait des bêtises, mais en plus il oubliait tout le monde extérieur. Le sorcier rebaissa son regard en sentant leur fils s'agiter dans ses bras, et le vit papillonner des yeux pour finalement les ouvrir et les poser sur ses deux parents, béatement contemplatif de leur merveille.

- Bonjour mon petit prince chéri, murmura Merlin.

- Bonjour mon ange, bonjour mon Gabriel, renchérit Arthur. Tu viens voir papa ?

Il tendit les bras vers son fils, que Merlin lui offrit de bon cœur. Et tandis qu'enfant et magicien se blottissaient contre Arthur pour profiter de leur douce matinée en famille, le roi songea qu'en dépit de toutes les difficultés rencontrés du fait de son couple avec Merlin, jamais il n'aurait voulu envisager la vie autrement qu'ainsi, leurs trois corps enchevêtrés les uns contre les autres, un lit chaud et la neige tombant doucement au dehors, les enveloppant de calme et de douceur.

...

_Et voilà ! \o/ Oui c'est fluff \o/ Non, je ne vous expliquerais pas comment ils ont fait un gosse, je m'en fous complètement, je voulais juste qu'ils en aient un \o/ Je me fous aussi complètement de la révélation magie-Merlin-Arthur \o/_

_La panique d'Arthur, par contre, vous la trouverez sans doute exagérée pour un malheureux orage, mais j'ai moi-même une phobie, et je pense que si une nuit entière, on me confrontait contre ça sans relâche, je serais exactement dans l'état d'Arthur, voire totalement évanouie, avec l'envie de me trancher les veines. Ne sous estimez pas les phobiques, et ne vous en moquez jamais… J'ai des amis qui se sont foutu de moi un jour, et croyez-moi quand je dis que je l'ai mal pris. _

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PADOUNE ! :)  
**_

_J'espère que tu apprécieras, y compris le clin d'oeil final ;)_


End file.
